


[PODFIC] mistletoe is the opposite of a godsend

by downthedarkpath



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oblivious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath
Summary: podfic of mistletoe is the opposite of a godsendGeorge doesn't expect any less of his friend when he gets himself into a situation that required him to ask George to be his fake boyfriend for a night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] mistletoe is the opposite of a godsend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mistletoe is the opposite of a godsend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273419) by [crimsvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsvn/pseuds/crimsvn). 



**mistletoe is the opposite of a godsend**

**Text:** [mistletoe is the opposite of a godsend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273419)

**Author:** [crimsvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsvn/pseuds/crimsvn)

**Podficcer:** [downthedarkpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath)

**Length:** 18:40

**Listen:**  
[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/mistletoe-is-the-opposite-of-a-godsend)  
[google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Xp9ziDDw37okLw8orT7Y_bJ65eqUjGwr/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend logan (thank u for the twitch sub - even if you didnt have to<3)


End file.
